


The Sweetest

by schrodingersbee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, I havent a clue what else to tag, M/M, fluffy love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:03:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrodingersbee/pseuds/schrodingersbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his mission to woo the youngest Winchester, Gabriel leaves gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest

The first time it happened they were returning from a hunt. Dean and Sam arrived back at the cheep motel with the sickly orange walls covered in blood and gaining suspicious looks from an old lady sitting on the bench outside.

"In my day at least men washed themselves after committing murder" The old lady joked before heading inside to another room.

"They dont make em like that any more" Dean laughed as Sam continued to try get dry blood out of his hair.

Dean opened the door first and stood shocked before his brother pushed past him. The sight that met him made him understand Deans stillness. 

In the place of Sams bed was a comfy looking larger one with red covers. Covered in a range of sweets. On his pillow which was now a large soft thing rather than the thin white thing before lay a large chocolate heart.

"Did you order room service?" Dean asked before sitting on his own bed checking nothing of his had been moved.

"You think if I ordered room service it would be sweets?"

"Point taken, are we trusting the pile of goodies left suspiciously on your bed or burning them?" 

At that moment Castiel appeared in the room and his normally neutrel face showed a similar surprise. 

"I wasnt aware you liked sweets Samuel"

"I told you to call me Sam Cas. No no I didnt, do you know who did?" Sam now was filling a plastic bag with the treats.

"No but they are not dangerous" To this Dean grabbed the bag stuffed with treats and went about eating everything, except the heart which Sam was now holding looking conflicted.

They all slept slightly uneasy that night. Dean was feeling bad after eating so much, Castiel was sat next to his bed trying to soothe him as he slept. After a while of starring at the wall Sam sat up and nibbled at the heart before going to sleep.

 

The next day they were arriving at another motel after Sam spotted another job in the town just 5 minutes away from the first. Sam headed in first this time and was greeted with a sight that made him smile.

"Wow they realised your a rabbit, think you have a stalker Sammy" Dean laughed.

On again yet another larger bed with the Sam red cover was a large spread of fruit all cut into heart and stars. Strawberries, apples, melons, oranges and many more were eye catching but not as much as the large pumpkin with a carved love heart on the front filled with boiled sweets.

This time Sam spread all his gifts out eating them for lunch and dinner before putting the sweets into his coat pocket and occasionally bring one out to suck. The pumpkin lay on the table. 

 

The next day it was fruity flavoured ice cream with tub after tub piling on each other and a golden spoon with a small chocolate heart lay on top of the pillow.

The day after that it was clothing, Sam didnt want to know how whoever was doing this knew his exact size. A range of plaid shirts and jeans folded into odd shapes lay spread out with an expensive looking watch shining from its pedestal. This made Dean comment on him having a sugar daddy.

This went on for a week with a new topic for the gifts everyday and after the sweets Sam kept them all. When l a pile of ancient and extremely rare books appeared Sam thought he might know who was doing so but it wasnt confirmed until Sam and Dean arrived back and were told they had separate rooms to which neither argues, Sam could feel the coupley tension between the angel and his brother.

Sam entered his room to lit candles being spread in the now slightly darkened room and the lovely smell of fancy food. 

"Although I do love the gifts you could of just called me, I do have a phone" Sam sat facing his admiring and hopefully after tonight his partner.

"I thought you would enjoy the romantic effort Samsquatch" Gabriel giggled.

 

 


End file.
